For Those We Love
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Two months ago, Michael Knight was killed in action. At a small diner in the middle of nowhere, Kitt will learn the truth of the case that took Michael from him.
1. Chapter 1

An: Yet another plot bunny that won't leave me alone. This is a one-shot unless you want more, and it has nothing to do with the other story I had going by the same name. It could be thought of as a tie-in to The Best Ride and Sisters Knight, but you don't have to read those to understand this or vice versa. That in mind, please enjoy this one-shot.

**For Those We Love**

"ETA, Kitt?"

"Approximately 20 minutes." Kitt responded. "Relax, John. We'll get there in time." The man in the driver's seat, John Clay, simply nodded tightly. Kitt could tell he was stressed. Then again, the man lived in a permanent state of stress. Even at barely thirty, his blonde hair was streaked with grey and blue eyes had crow's feet at the corners. He reached up to adjust his tie. Kitt had to hold back his contempt. Why was he wearing a suit and tie when he only knew he was going to have to run? It wasn't something Michael would have done.

Michael hated monkey suits, as he put it.

"Say, Kitt, I have a question for you."

This time Kitt couldn't hide his irritation. "If I tell you to be quiet, will you ask anyway?" he spat out.

John ignored him. "Do you have a thing against me? You don't treat me the same way you treat Mr. Miles and Bonnie."

Kitt had to wonder how someone as brilliant a scholar as this man could be so stupid at times. Of course he had a thing against him, but it wasn't something John could control. He couldn't help the fact that he wasn't Michael. "You don't treat me the same way you treat Bonnie and Devon. Why should I be any different?" he asked.

"You're a computer, Kitt." John pointed out in his reasonable voice. "Unless someone programmed you a particular way, you shouldn't have anything against humans in general, much less me in particular."

And there was another reason Kitt couldn't stand the man. "I do wish you wouldn't refer to me that way."

John shrugged. "Why? That's what you are."

Kitt fell silent. John sighed. "All right, Kitt. I'll drop the subject. Let's stop and get something to eat, huh? Mr. Miles can wait a few minutes for his report." He gently guided the Trans-Am into the parking lot of a diner and put it in park. "I'll be back." Kitt didn't respond. John sighed again and got out. Kitt was relieved when the door slammed shut, never mind that it was a bit too hard for his liking. At last he was alone.

How long had it been? Two months since Michael had – two very long months. John was the third driver Kitt had gone through. Devon had been pleased that Kitt would actually talk to him. The other two thought Devon was feeding them a line about an intelligent car. At least John had treated Kitt with some semblance of respect. The only reason Kitt had said anything to him at all was because John was about to press the eject button at 120 mph. As much as Kitt hated the man, it went against his programming to let him smear his guts across the highway.

That might cause a traffic accident.

Distracted as he was by his own thoughts, Kitt almost didn't hear the commotion from behind the diner. For lack of anything better to do – John hardly needed his constant surveillance and Kitt had refused to allow him to have a comm. link – Kitt listened in on the conversation.

"I just need a few more days!"

"That's not good enough. I told you the rent was due yesterday. I can't let you be late all the time –"

"I'm not late all the time, just most of the time." the first voice protested. There was something so very familiar about that voice, that slightly quirky tone. Kitt tried to zero in on the voice, but there was a lead canister blocking his scanners. Kitt silently ran through the list of curses he had picked up from Michael. He hated the few things in the world that actually used lead. It was such a –

Wait. Wait. The two men moved into scanner view. Kitt's processor almost shut down in shock.

The oldest of the two – the man who had spoken second – shook his head. "I want to give you a second chance, Mike, I really do. I just can't afford it. You know that as well as I. This is a business."

The man he called Mike heaved a sigh. "I know, Jay. I know." He brushed his hands off on his pants. "Maybe we could work out a different agreement. I could do some leg work for you."

Jay shook his head again. "No. You wouldn't like the kind of work I do."

Mike barked out a laugh. "I don't doubt that." He took a step back. "I'll see ya around, Jay." Jay gave him a brief nod and walked back into the diner. Mike slumped against the brick wall. Kitt quickly locked on to him, getting as clear a visual as he could.

It wasn't needed. Kitt knew exactly who he was. He revved his engine, trying to get the man's attention. Apparently that was all it took. Two months suddenly seemed like such a short amount of time. The man's eyes widened in shock and relief. He took a step forward.

Kitt saw his mouth form a cherished word.

_Kitt?_

The AI quickly shifted into reverse, searching for an easy way out of the parking lot. Trust his dumb luck to get a driver who insisted on parking where it was closest to an entrance and not an exit. The only route out and to the man was through another parked car. Kitt was willing to risk it. He revved his engine again, getting ready to take out the poor, defenseless Prius (not that it was a total waste). The man's eyes flickered around, searching for a path to him. Kitt felt elated. He recognized him!

Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared behind the man. Kitt quickly adjusted his scan. This new person was armed, and coming straight at Mike. Kitt couldn't stop himself. "Michael – run!" He used his voice projector to sent the sound directly to Mike.

The hoped-for reaction. Mike took a quick look behind him and darted off, drawing the shadow with him. Kitt backed out of his spot and found his way back to the street, following Mike's signal as far as he could. There was nothing he could do to help now – Mike was too far away and Kitt couldn't get back into the back alleys where the chase was. Suddenly, the signal vanished. Kitt slammed on his brakes and skid onto the sidewalk.

That was where John found him three hours later, looking rather hassled and strained. "Kitt? What's wrong, Kitt?" he demanded. Kitt didn't respond. John ran his hand across the hood. "Are you going to let me in?" Kitt unlocked the door. John slid inside and pressed a few buttons. "Mr. Miles, I need to talk to you."

Devon's face appeared on Kitt's screen. "What's wrong, Mr. Clay?"

"Kitt's malfunctioned. I need to bring him in."

"Do it."

/---/

"So what's going on?" Bonnie asked, walking up to Kitt. They were once again back in the semi, but this time it was John leaning against Kitt's hood as if he belonged there. John shrugged.

"I don't know. He took off and hasn't spoken to me since. I don't know what's gone wrong." he said.

"Maybe nothing went wrong." Devon said quietly.

"Very astute, Devon." Kitt said darkly. "The malfunction was not on my part. It was on yours."

"Mine?" Devon sounded startled. Kitt had never sounded so angry or hurt. "What have done to upset you?"

"You told me Michael Knight was dead." Kitt hissed. "You lied to me, Devon."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

For once, Michael was glad he had so few possessions. It meant it didn't take as long to pack when he absolutely had to, like now. Bad enough that Adam Coltrane had gotten that close to him. Even worse that he had endangered Jay – the small-time crook that had taken Michael under his wing and had done nothing but treat him right. Michael couldn't stick around any longer even if he had the rent money. He simply couldn't do that to Jay.

He grimaced as he packed his few clothes into his bag and slid into his jacket. One hand automatically went into his jacket pocket, fingering the comm. link he hadn't worn in two months. It wasn't broken. For two months he had thought Kitt was dead. All his cries for his partner and friend had gone unheard, and he had realized there was nothing more to be done. He couldn't go back and find Kitt – Coltrane was already hot on his trail by then. Going back would mean endangering Kitt even more than he already was. He didn't risk it. He couldn't risk it.

Then, last night . . . .

Michael knew Kitt's engine, his voice, when he heard it. He had no idea what had brought Kitt to that diner on that night. Maybe it was fate. Now he knew, though. He knew Kitt was alive, and from the looks of things Kitt thought he was dead too.

He wondered what rage Kitt was giving Devon now, and almost laughed at the image. He had never seen Kitt truly pissed off before, but this would definitely do the trick.

A moment's hesitation, but not long enough. Michael strapped the watch back on and flipped a switch. The comm. link was activated. There was no going back.

Or maybe there was. Maybe that was exactly what he was doing.

Michael didn't care. This was right. Dangerous, but right. That was all there was to it.

He left the diner, bag over his shoulder as he walked down the side of the highway. A few cars passed him by, but no one was willing to pick up a hitchhiker. With a shrug, he continued walking. Sooner or later, he would hear the familiar sound of turbine engines.

He could walk until then.

/---/

"What more do you want me to give, Mr. Clay?" Devon demanded. "It was a mission gone wrong – Michael Knight was killed in the line of duty. It was tragic, senseless – but it wasn't a cover-up! I wouldn't do that to Kitt."

"You would if it meant getting another bad guy behind bars." John retorted. "Cut the crap, Mr. Miles. Kitt's a computer. An advanced computer, but a computer nonetheless. I want to know everything about that mission, from why you got involved to what happened when Michael Knight supposedly died."

Devon sighed. "You'd do better to ask Kitt. He has recorded every piece of data on that mission ever since he came back without Michael. He took the loss hard." He turned away. "But if you insist, I can tell you."

"I'd rather you tell me, Mr. Miles." John said darkly. "I don't trust computers, especially not that one."

"Which explains why Kitt doesn't trust you." Devon muttered. "In any case, the mission was relatively simple. There was a man named Adam Coltrane who was smuggling drugs into the country. Unfortunately, what we didn't know was that he was also into human trafficking and high explosives. One of his warehouses exploded, damaging Kitt, killing Michael and everyone inside. In total there were thirteen fatalities."

John whistled. "Do you know why Kitt all of a sudden thinks it's picked up Knight on its scanners?"

"No." Devon sighed in aggravation. "But I was just about to ask him." He turned to Kitt, who was sitting in his customary place in the semi. "Kitt, tell me exactly what you saw."

"I told you." Kitt said, his tone clipped. "I saw Michael behind the diner. He was talking to another man he named Jay."

"And did Jay specifically say his name?" Devon asked reasonably.

"He called him Mike." Kitt responded.

"Michael hated being called Mike." Devon reminded him.

"Hates, Devon." Kitt snapped. "He hates being called Mike. But if he was trying to keep a low profile, he would go by a name no one would associate with him. Michael would do it to protect himself."

"Kitt, be reasonable." Devon pleaded. "We searched for Michael. There's a very slim chance we missed anything."

"You did. I saw Michael last night. In fact – " Suddenly, he cut himself off. John shook his head and got into the driver's seat.

"Devon, you're arguing with metal." he chided the older man. "That's like me yelling at my laptop. It's malfunctioned – just get Bonnie to do an overhaul on it and everything will be fine."

Kitt didn't even hear the insulting remarks. Something was flickering on his systems. This was the reason he didn't want John to have a comm. link. If the signal ever came back, there wouldn't be a way to tell the difference between Michael's and John's.

Michael's comm. link was somewhere along Highway 24. Kitt turned on the ignition, locked the doors, and backed out of the semi. He could barely hear John yelling something at Devon, and Devon in turn yelling something at Bonnie, but by the time he thought to care he was already out of the semi and down the highway in pursuit mode.

"Kitt! What are you doing?" John yelled.

"I thought you didn't trust computers, especially me." Kitt snapped. "Now, for once in our limited 'partnership', sit down and shut up. I will find a back road and eject you from the cabin if I have to."

John, wisely, sat back and shut up. Kitt was a force to be reckoned with when he was pissed off.

To John's surprise, it didn't take them long to get to wherever it was they were going. Kitt calmly pulled over on the side of the highway and flashed his headlights. The sky was rapidly darkening as the sun set. Kitt flashed his headlights again. John sighed. "Kitt, what are you doing?"

"Signaling." Kitt responded tersely. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'd like to know what I'm getting into." He looked out the windshield. "So who are we going to meet?"

"You're not meeting anyone." Kitt snipped.

"I think you need an attitude adjustment." John snapped.

"Not even Bonnie has access to my control panel any more." Kitt responded dryly. "Call her if you like. She'll tell you."

"Patch me through."

"Call direct."

John sighed and exited the car. "Where's a pay phone?"

"Three point four miles back the way we came on our side of the road." Kitt said, barely able to hide his glee. There was no pay phone, but the distance was just far enough to give Kitt the time he needed. John sighed again and started the long hike. At least he had the common sense not to ask for a ride. Kitt waited until he was a good distance away, then accessed the comm. link.

"He's gone, Michael. You can come out now."

Michael stood up from the ditch right by Kitt's passenger door. "Who was that?" he demanded.

"Your replacement." Kitt grumbled. "I swear, Michael, I'm going to kill that man before this is over. He treats me like a computer chip!"

Michael laughed and rested on Kitt's hood. "Oh, Kitt, it is good to see you again." He leaned back against the window shield. Kitt's engine thrummed with warm heat under his back.

"It is good to have you back." Kitt whispered. "What happened, Michael? Why didn't you come back?"

"Coltrane." Michael said simply. "I thought you were gone, Kitt. Even if you weren't, I couldn't lead Coltrane back to you. So I ran." He shrugged. "I couldn't see anything else to do."

For a moment, neither said anything. Kitt sighed. "I guess this means you can't come back just yet."

"Not until Coltrane is out of the picture." Michael agreed. "But at least now I have a reason to fight." He straightened up and smiled fondly at Kitt. "I'd better get going. The comm. link is on – if you need me, call."

"Likewise. And Michael – on the driver's seat."

Michael frowned and opened the driver's door. Sitting on the seat was a small stack of twenties. Michael smiled. "What's this for?"

"Get yourself something to eat. You're starving."

Michael laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

Two weeks had passed, and Kitt was getting edgy. He could still hone in on Michael's comm. link signal. He could read Michael's vitals through the link, but Michael had not tried to talk to him through it, and Kitt hadn't tried to initiate contact, either. He understood why his partner was keeping his silence. Michael was adverse to letting Devon and Bonnie know he was alive just yet, and he had no way of knowing when Kitt was alone. Kitt knew when Michael was alone, but he couldn't be sure John or someone else wouldn't walk in on the conversation.

Kitt was afraid. Michael was alive. That should have been all that mattered, but now he had a new problem to deal with. That Coltrane was so determined to kill Michael was unnerving. Michael shouldn't have felt the need to go into hiding so soon after he was supposed to have died. Coltrane knew Michael survived. How? He had to have an inside source.

Which meant that Kitt had spent the past two weeks trying to find the mole. It wasn't easy – it could have been a number of people who wanted Michael Knight dead. It wasn't like Michael hadn't made any enemies. Kitt had started at the top of the list.

He was using half his processors to work through the list and the other half to listen to Devon as he instructed John on the new mission.

"You're going to have to move fast, Mr. Clay." Devon said gravely. "Zerek Ur knows we're coming. No doubt he'll have a trap set up for you."

"That mob boss is going to have to be fast if he wants to catch me." John said cockily. "So, when do I leave?"

"You and Kitt can leave as soon as you're both ready." Bonnie said. "What do you think, Kitt? Is there anything that I need to adjust?"

"My scanner range seems to be a bit limited." Kitt admitted. "Do you think you could check it?"

"Sure thing, Kitt." Bonnie popped the hood and started poking around. "It seems like one of the circuits is on the fritz. I'll replace it before you go."

John turned to Devon. "I could really use a comm. link, Mr. Miles." he said. "If Kitt spots something, it has no way of letting me know about it."

"That is entirely up to Kitt." Devon protested. "We could give you one, but it would only work if Kitt bothered to access it from his end. Otherwise you'll be transmitting to empty air."

"It seems to me you give Kitt a lot more freedom than most would a computer." John said darkly. "I think it's time you reined it in. This little glitch of its is going to get me killed."

"That's not something we have any control over." Devon replied stonily. It was a pity John Clay had been hired by the Foundation before Devon found out about this aversion to computers. It had taken Michael less time to understand Kitt's personality than this man, and Michael was the most stubborn of them. John Clay was just ignorant. "Kitt took Michael's loss very hard. He's resistant to taking on another driver. We were lucky he even spoke to you!"

"That should do it, Kitt." Bonnie straightened up and closed the hood. "What do you think?"

"Excellent, Bonnie." Kitt tested his scanners. He was picking up Michael's presence even clearer now. "I appreciate it."

"Well, let's get out of here." John slid into the driver's seat and patted the steering wheel. "Kitt, plot me a course for Derekson Warehouses."

"As you wish." Kitt backed out of the semi and allowed John to take control. Bonnie sighed and turned to Devon.

"What do we do? I can't stand seeing him like this!" Bonnie looked desperate. Devon sighed, feeling the weight of his years settle on him.

"I don't know, Bonnie." he admitted. "I wish he was right though. Kitt needs Michael more than any of us realized."

Bonnie looked down at the floor. "We all do."

/---/

Michael didn't like being in here. He didn't like hiding in the catwalks, watching as Coltrane paced the warehouse floor below. He didn't like knowing his backup wasn't with him, but the knowledge that Kitt was alive and well made that dislike more of an aggravation than a hurt. He glanced at his comm. link, wondering if he was willing to risk Coltrane overhearing him to contact Kitt.

Coltrane stopped pacing, and the thought was null and void. Another man walked in, and Michael felt his lips curl in disgust. Zerek Ur walked into the room. Formalities were exchanged.

Michael wasn't sure who disgusted him more – the fat, stereotypical businessman Coltrane or the scrawny street-fighter Zerek. Neither one were good for the general public. Zerek was a mobster second, an assassin for hire first. Coltrane was just the kind of person who would hire Zerek for his dirty work. The question now became just who was going to be the unlucky soul who was going to get whacked.

"Did you get my money?" Zerek demanded.

Coltrane sneered. "You'll get your money when I get my proof." he shot back. "I told you to kill Knight."

Michael felt his heart stop. Just what was going on?"

"I did." Zerek growled.

"Then why did I find him staggering around the explosion site!?"

Suddenly the warehouse door was kicked open. Michael glanced down. Apparently this person wasn't part of the plan. Coltrane and Zerek quickly drew their guns. The newcomer drew one of his own.

"My name is John Clay – I work for the Foundation of Law and Government." he announced. "Drop your weapons, or I'll be forced to shoot you."

Michael grimaced. So that was Kitt's so-called partner. He pressed a button on the comm. link. "Kitt, where are you?"

"Just outside." came the whispered response. "Michael, please tell me my readings aren't correct."

"They are."

"You have to get out of there! John's going to get you killed!"

Michael smiled. "He's going to get himself killed, but probably not tonight. I have an idea."

"It's good to hear that again."

His smile turned into a grin. "Wait for me." With that he slinked off the catwalk and into the shadows.

/---/

John saw the look the two mobsters gave each other. Zerek he recognized, but who was the fat one? His intel said Zerek was supposed to be alone!

Both men opened fire, and John had no more time to think. He backed up, firing off a few rounds to keep himself covered. He got back out the door in one piece with only his pride damaged and quickly got into Kitt's driver's seat. "Why didn't you tell me Zerek wasn't alone?" he demanded.

"You didn't ask." Kitt responded reasonably.

"Listen, you're a computer for crying out loud, you're supposed to – "

A cold gun barrel was pressed into his temple. His hands froze on the steering wheel. Someone in the passenger's seat reached around him and pressed the Auto Drive button. Kitt seemed to brighten considerably. "Where to?"

"Back to Foundation." Michael leaned back in the seat, his gun still aimed at John's head. Fire burned in his eyes. "I have the link I need to take Coltrane out for good. Now Devon needs to know what I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

Kitt brought himself smoothly into the FLAG semi, windows tinted at Michael's request. John hesitated as Kitt parked, staring at Michael as though he were insane. For a moment, no one spoke. Kitt was the one to break the silence. "Devon and Bonnie are coming." he said quietly. "Whatever you plan on doing, make it quick."

"I need an audience for this one, Kitt." Michael said, his voice calm and steady.

Kitt let out a sound that was almost a chuckle. "A dramatic entrance?"

"More like witnesses." Michael turned the force of his glare on John. "Are they out there?"

"Yes. And wondering what on earth we're doing."

"Then let's go." He motioned with the gun. "You get out first. Don't say a word. I'll be right behind you." John glared at him.

"Shoot me first." he challenged. "I have a protector."

"Says who?" Kitt demanded.

"Do not tempt me." Michael warned. "I said get out." John shivered slightly and unwillingly climbed out of Kitt. Usually the car was his safe place in a firefight, but it was clear Kitt was no longer on his side. Michael waited a moment. "Please tell me Devon didn't know about that little quirk of his when he hired him."

"None of us did, Michael." Kitt said quietly.

"All right. Here goes nothing."

"John, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I almost became one." John hissed. "Why didn't Kitt tell me there were other people in that warehouse? I was told it was Zerek's safe place, where he goes when he wants to be alone – instead I find him there with some fat businessman and a lunatic with a gun!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Clay?" Devon demanded. "Kitt would have told you if your life was in danger. He's programmed to defend his driver above all others."

"He's programmed to protect me above all others."

All eyes turned to Michael. Bonnie gasped in shock; Devon's face turned white. For a moment, Kitt feared the old man was going to stroke. Michael was leaning heavily on Kitt, his gun braced on his partner's roof. His hands were shaking slightly, but his aim was still well and still trained on John. John simply glared down the barrel at him. "What are you talking about? You're just some psycho that hijacked my car!" he spat.

"My name is Michael Knight." His breathing was labored. Kitt turned his medical scanners on his friend. The results weren't very encouraging. Michael was badly dehydrated and in dire need of a proper rest and food. He was on the verge of passing out. "My name is on Kitt's license plate. Kitt's my partner and my friend."

"I think the job went to your head if you think a computer is your friend." John sneered.

Bonnie took a step forward. "Michael?"

Her voice was so small, so scared. Michael almost looked away from John, but he didn't dare. The man was still too close to Kitt for comfort. "It's me, Bonnie. You should know by now I'm harder to kill than that." He flashed her a cocky grin, but his eyes were fever bright. Bonnie still looked worried. He turned his focus back to John. "I want you to go to the other side of the semi. Think you can do that for me?"

"I'm not following your orders!" John yelled.

"Mr. Clay. " Devon hardly raised his voice, but his tone was hard and cold. John glanced at him, then his gaze flickered back over to Michael. "I suggest you do what Michael says."

"He's unstable." John muttered.

"He's sick." Kitt spat out. In a gentler tone, he added, "Michael, why didn't you tell me?"

"Not much you could do, buddy." Michael admitted. "I've been sick for a few days now. Nothing to do but wait for it to pass."

"You could have told me." Kitt protested. "I would have brought help. It was foolhardy!"

Michael laughed. "Never thought I'd actually want to hear that again." By now John was back at the other end of the semi, as far from Kitt as he could get. Michael lowered the gun. The adrenaline that had been keeping him going for so long was wearing off. He could feel himself losing his hold on consciousness. The world was starting to turn dark around the edges. "Kitt – "

"Bonnie!"

Michael finally blacked out. Bonnie caught him, but she couldn't do much with his dead weight. She slowed his decent to the ground. "Is he all right?" she demanded, turning to Kitt. She couldn't lose him again, not when she had just gotten him back!

"He's running a 103 degree fever." Kitt announced. "He needs fluids and a lot of rest. Devon, put him in the driver's seat. He can't go to the hospital." Devon nodded mutely and walked over to where Michael was now out cold. It took both him and Bonnie to get Michael off the ground and into Kitt's seat. Kitt leaned the seat back and turned up his heater.

"I'll get an IV." Bonnie said. "We'll use that to get him fluids and fever reducers until he wakes up." She headed into another part of the semi. Devon looked from Kitt to Michael to John, who was watching the whole thing with a look of disgust on his face.

"That is the famous Michael Knight? Can't even take care of himself for two months."

"You really shouldn't shoot your mouth off." Devon warned. "A very sick man just held you hostage at gun point. A strong wind could have blown him over."

John sighed. "All right, I relent. Now what?"

"Now we get him what he needs to get better." Bonnie said matter-of-factly. John rolled his eyes.

"I know that." he muttered. "What I meant is, what do we do with him now that he's back?"

"He stays with me, of course." Kitt said. Wasn't it obvious?

John turned to Devon, ignoring Kitt for the time being. The car almost radiated smugness. Apparently he didn't mind being the bad guy anymore. He had a good chance of getting rid of John once and for all. "Mr. Miles, Kitt almost got me killed over that man. I can't work with it while it's loyalty lies with someone else. My life is on the line."

"Michael said it himself, Devon." Kitt piped up, clearly enjoying interrupting the man. "My programming is to protect Michael. Besides, now that he's back, I don' t have a need for a replacement driver."

"Now wait just a moment – "

"For someone who doesn't trust me, you do seem determined to work with me. Or are you just too angry to admit that for once, you didn't get what you wanted?" Suddenly Kitt's attention switched from John to Bonnie. "Please be careful, Bonnie."

"Hey, I do have enough medical training to know how to set up an IV." Bonnie assured him. "Not much more, but enough."

"I – thank you."

"He's my friend too, Kitt." Bonnie smiled at him and patted the dash. "That should do it. Keep an eye on the drip and let me know when I need to change it, or when he wakes up."

Kitt chuckled. "Trust me, Bonnie – the entirety of FLAG is going to know when Michael wakes up."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five**

"Kitt?"

"Michael." Kitt's voice box was a welcome sight after passing out like that. Michael started to move and felt something tug at his arm. "Don't move too much. You'll pull out Bonnie's IV."

"IV?" He sounded surprised despite the weakness in his voice. "Since when did Bonnie know how to do IVs?"

"That's what I wanted to know." Kitt said, a hint of mirth in his electronic voice. "Your fever broke last night, and you're properly hydrated now. Are you hungry?"

Michael thought about it, and was surprised to find he was. "Starving, Kitt."

"Good. That means you're getting better." The voice box flickered a few times, like Kitt was trying to say something and couldn't figure out how to say it. "Michael, you wouldn't have really shot John, would you?"

Michael chuckled. "That would have ruined your upholstery." He smiled as Kitt laughed. "I might have if Bonnie and Devon weren't watching. Like I said, I needed witnesses." He reached up with his free hand and rubbed at his forehead. "I feel fuzzy."

"Bonnie put a low dose painkiller in the IV." Kitt admitted. "I wanted to make sure you didn't wake up before you were ready. My scanners were showing you had a few fractured bones."

"The joys of a life of hitchhiking." Michael commented. "Which explains the fuzzy feeling. You were right though – fell off the back of a truck a few days ago and I think I did something to my arm."

"A few somethings, Michael." Kitt reminded him.

"Oh, ha ha." Michael shot back with a grin. "Anyway, it feels like it's doing better."

"Not one hundred percent, but it's more bruised than broken now." Kitt assured him. "A few more days and you'll be as good as new."

"Knight?"

Michael immediately reached over to the passenger seat, grabbed the gun that still rested there, and brought it to bear on John. He took great care to aim outside of Kitt's window – the last thing he wanted to do was bounce the bullet off the windshield. If the round didn't kill him, Kitt would. "Stay where you are." he warned.

"Touchy, aren't we?" John froze on the other side of the semi. "What would you have done if I had gotten closer?"

"Probably shot you." Michael said easily. "I'm not in a trusting mood right now. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what you were doing in that warehouse with Zerek." John said. He was making an effort to be polite, Kitt realized. Normally the man wouldn't have let that threat go unchallenged. "It wasn't the smartest place you could have been."

"I've been trying to track down Coltrane." Michael said.

"Why? You survived his attack. All you really had to do was go underground as soon as you could." John pointed out reasonably. "Hide in the right place you wouldn't have to worry about Coltrane or anyone else ever finding you."

Michael sighed. "Do you really think that mattered to me?" he asked tiredly. "I thought he killed Kitt. You think I'd let that go so easily?"

Kitt didn't say anything. Michael's hand was so much steadier, he felt elated at the situation. His partner was well on the way to recovery. Truly, a few days and Michael would be completely healed. Despite the severity of the situation, despite the fact that Michael had just admitted to throwing away his own life to avenge the 'death' of his partner, Kitt felt hope. Things could be all right again.

Bonnie and Devon appeared from the office room. Devon sighed. "Michael, do you really think it necessary to talk to the man over a loaded gun?" he asked, a hint of exasperated affection in his voice. Michael flashed him a smirk.

"I don't trust the man anywhere near me." he said bluntly. "This is one way to make him keep his distance."

"Well, put the gun down long enough for me to take out the IV." Bonnie instructed. Michael relented, and Bonnie hovered around his arm for a moment. "Kitt said you had something to tell us. This wasn't just to reunite with lost friends."

"No, but that was a welcome bonus." Michael teased. "Coltrane and Zerek are partners."

Devon's eyes narrowed. "That's not possible. Zerek has never been anywhere near Coltrane's apartments, and he never does business outside of them."

"No, but Zerek does business at the warehouses." Michael explained. "I think Coltrane got the short end of this partnership. He admitted to hiring Zerek to kill me, but someone must have told him I'm not that easy to kill. He was at the warehouse he blew to make sure I was really dead. He almost succeeded too." He looked at his wrist. "Bonnie, where's my comm. link?"

"I'm checking it for defects." Bonnie said, taping a bandage onto the crook of Michael's arm. "Kitt didn't sustain enough damage to knock out communications with him, and if you can hail him now on it, the damage has to be programmed into the link. I want to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Thanks, Bonnie."

"Devon, I have come to the conclusion that someone close to FLAG betrayed Michael that day." Kitt announced. "I have been running checks on everyone who was involved in the investigation on Coltrane to see if any of them had a motive for doing so."

"That's going to be a long list, Kitt." Michael said. He groaned as he stretched in the cabin, but he made no move to exit Kitt. "I pissed off a lot of people on that mission."

"A lot of them were in the FBI." John said. At Michael's look, he added, "I was an FBI agent before I transferred here. I know how many toes you stepped on. The higher-ups weren't too pleased with having a cowboy interfering with their mission."

"It's my mission now." Michael said darkly.

"Do you have any suspects, Kitt?" Devon asked.

"A few. They all have alibis, but that doesn't mean they didn't use someone else to do their dirty work." Kitt said. "In the meantime, I'm going to go get Michael something to eat." He switched into Manual, but Michael shook his head.

"You'd better do the driving this time, buddy." he admitted. "I don't think my reflexes are up to it yet."

"Couldn't prove it by me." John muttered.

"That's only because you're pissing me off." Michael said with a bright smile. Kitt laughed.

"All right, Michael." He backed out of the semi and took off, honing in on the nearest drive-through diner. He could suffer with fast-food smell in his upholstery if it meant getting Michael the nutrition he needed.

John watched them go. "They make for an interesting team." he commented.

"They're a very valuable team." Devon said, affection evident in his voice and expression. John simply nodded.

This was going to be harder than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six**

The next few days passed in relative peace. Michael was completely healed, although he was still having a difficult time sleeping. Kitt would know – he had been keeping Michael in his cabin when the man slept. The nightmares weren't as easy to shake off as the affects of the sickness. Things were getting better, though. The nightmares came less frequently according to Michael. Kitt would rest better when his driver actually stayed asleep the entire night through.

It was well past midnight. Kitt detected Bonnie and Devon on his scanners as they entered the garage. A sweep of FLAG headquarters showed John in his room on the third story of the building, still sound asleep. Michael himself was resting comfortably, his vitals indicating that for once his rest was dreamless. It was a good sign as far as Kitt was concerned. Satisfied that no danger was around them, Kitt turned his focus to Devon and Bonnie.

"It shouldn't be that difficult of a decision." Bonnie was saying quietly. "Michael's back. John was only ever a replacement. Kitt doesn't need him anymore."

"It's not as simple as I would like, Bonnie." Devon replied, keeping his voice just as quiet. Both were keenly aware of Kitt watching them, making sure they didn't wake Michael. "Mr. Clay left behind a rising career with the FBI to take this job. The Bureau expects him to excel here, and if he doesn't it will reflect on us, not him. They do have jurisdiction over us. They can step in and make us give him the job."

Bonnie hesitated. "You've seen how Michael and Kitt react around him." she pointed out. "Michael won't talk to him without a gun in his hand, and Kitt refuses to let the man near him. If Michael ever catches John on the few times he gets close, he'll probably kill him." Her tone was intense, but to Kitt's relief her voice never got any louder.

Besides, she was right. Kitt had told John as much the last time the man had tried to get into Kitt's driver's seat while Michael was discussing something with Devon. Not to mention that Kitt didn't really want John anywhere near him. John hated Michael, and the FLAG driver just wasn't strong enough yet to defend himself adequately.

Devon sighed. "I know, Bonnie. But there's nothing I can do for the moment. As far as we know, John is harmless. Petty, but harmless. Until he shows himself as a threat, all I can do is sit back and hope those three resolve their differences."

Bonnie snorted. "That's likely."

Devon turned to Kitt. "You've been listening." he stated.

Kitt hesitated. "Michael is mine, Devon." he said softly. "John Clay has no place in our team."

"He's been your driver for two months." Devon reminded him. "In the FBI's eyes, that is good enough."

"No." Kitt's voice was calm but firm, and Devon knew Kitt wasn't going to give an inch. "Wilton Knight chose Michael. I was programmed to protect Michael, and it's Michael who has taken care of me for three years. John Clay has had nothing to do with it."

John wasn't there when Kitt fell in the acid pit and was nearly destroyed. He wasn't the one who forced Kitt to keep going through the track until he finally got it right. He wasn't the one who refused to give up on a scared, broken AI when everyone else had. He wasn't he one who came out to the garage for no other purpose than to talk. He wasn't the one who had stood in front of Kitt when he wasn't himself without the fear that Kitt would hurt him. No, John had nothing to do with anything.

He was a blip on Kitt's radar. Nothing more.

/---/

John Clay didn't like coming down here so soon after Michael Knight had made his entrance. No doubt Coltrane was going to be furious. John wasn't supposed to have crashed his party with Zerek. He was supposed to have gone down there, made a show of harassing Zerek, and left with no proof of anything. It was all part of their deal.

Coltrane and Zerek were waiting for him at the warehouse. "Where's your pet car, kid?" Coltrane asked, a cocky grin on his face. "Don't tell me the novelty wore off already."

"Hardly." John growled. "Now that Michael Knight's back, I can't get near the darn thing."

Zerek smiled. "You underestimated the Knight 2000, I take."

"I underestimated Knight's loyalty to a car." John spat. "I want that technology, Coltrane. That was our deal – I gave you Knight, and you gave me Kitt. Now that Knight's back, I'm losing my hold over the machine."

"You told me yourself that Knight would be unusually hard to kill." Coltrane responded easily.

"That was why I replaced his comm. link with a gimmicked one." John protested. "Without direct access to the 2000, there's no way Knight would have survived as long as he has. You messed up somewhere."

Coltrane sighed. "Listen, kid, this isn't a science. I'm a smuggler. Zerek's the killer. But we're only as good as our information, you hear? So if someone messed up, it's you."

John glared at him. "Just take Knight out." he snapped. "There's still a chance to salvage this."

"Why do you want a machine you don't trust?" Zerek asked suddenly.

John didn't respond. He just left.

Coltrane turned his focus to Zerek. "I don' t like this, my friend." he said quietly. "John isn't the pushover he makes himself out to be." Zerek nodded thoughtfully.

"You think he's dangerous?"

"I think FLAG was insane for hiring him." Coltrane said darkly. "He can't be trusted. There's too much going on inside that mind of his for me to be sure where I stand." He turned away. "I want him taken out, Zerek. John and Knight. Let's just make this whole mess disappear."

"What about the 2000?" Zerek asked.

Coltrane smiled. "John already found its weakness. Without Knight, the machine isn't anything to worry about. See if you can find a way to destroy it, though. Just to be safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven**

"Michael? Is something wrong?"

They were driving down the highway on their way back from a trip to one of Michael's favorite diners. Michael was finally back in control, going his usual 70-80 mph in a 60 mph zone. For once, Kitt wasn't heckling him. He missed the speed. John was insistent in doing the speed limit when not chasing someone, and while Kitt had to say he appreciated John's safety-mindedness, it was maddening that he wouldn't take any risks at all. John obviously didn't trust him. In a way it had reminded Kitt of Michael when they first met, but all it had taken was that first mission to make Michael warm up to the AI. John and Kitt had been on six missions in two months and John still didn't trust him.

Which was fine by Kitt. He didn't trust the man either.

"Nothing's wrong, Kitt." Michael said finally. "I'm just thinking."

"About what? Usually you think out loud." Kitt reminded him. "When you get quiet, I worry."

Michael grinned. Oh, but he had missed this. "No need this time. I was just thinking – when John found Coltrane and Zerek in the warehouse, they didn't seem surprised. Neither did John. It was like they knew it was going to happen." He tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. "Out of curiosity, did John ever make it on your list of suspects?"

"He's there." Kitt said darkly. "Just low on the list. It would be remarkably stupid of him to be the mole and still wind up working for FLAG."

"It would." Michael agreed, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Would you like me to go ahead and run the check on John Clay?" Kitt asked. He was rewarded with Michael's smile. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get right on it, Michael."

"Let me know when you find anything, buddy." Michael said absently. "We'll have to move quickly if it turns out he's our mole."

"Not too quickly I hope." Kitt sounded alarmed. He recognized that tone all too well. "You aren't up to your usual self yet."

"Close enough." Michael said. "I'll be fine."

"No!" Kitt took the steering wheel from Michael and brought the car to a stop. This wasn't something that could be handled while on the move. Michael let out a startled curse, but Kitt overrode him. "I lost you once, Michael. I will not lose you again!" Quieter, he added, "I cannot lose you again."

Michael froze. Slowly, he sighed, the tension seeping from him, leaving him exhausted and drained. He bit his lip for a moment, not really sure how to phrase what needed to be said. "Kitt . . . I will not leave you." He said the words slowly, hating himself for being so unable to express himself fully. "There is nothing John or anyone else can do to make me leave you."

"You did once." Kitt said quietly. "I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't." Michael assured him. "Bonnie should know by now what happened to the comm. link. We'll find the people who did this to us, Kitt, and we will make them pay. That's all there is to it." He reached out and fondly stroked the dash. "You are mine. You know that."

"I do." Kitt's voice seemed infinitely relieved and loving, and Michael had to wonder exactly how poorly John had treated the AI that he wasn't reacting with his usual amount of sarcastic affection. That was something he was going to have to discuss with the man, preferably not over the barrel of a gun. This time, Michael wanted the satisfaction of hitting the man if his suspicions proved correct. No wonder Kitt hated him so much. "Let's get going. Bonnie is trying to track us down."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Michael said with an easy smile. "See if you can bring Bonnie up. No sense in making her panic."

"She won't panic unless I do." Kitt said cheerfully. "Here she is."

"_Michael? Where are you? Kitt has his homing beacon turned off."_

Michael looked at Kitt's voice modulator. "I wasn't aware of that." he said with a grin. Privacy, no doubt. "We're just getting done with a heart-to-heart and now we're on our way home. We didn't want you to panic."

Bonnie laughed. _"I appreciate the thought."_ she teased. _"You might want to hurry. Devon has an assignment for you guys."_

"So soon?" Kitt sounded slightly aggravated. "Michael could use a few more days to recover."

"Could, but not necessarily needed." Michael corrected him. "What do you mean, us guys?"

"_He's insisting that John go with you."_

That earned a feral grin from Michael. "I could work with that."

Bonnie gave him a hard look. _"I feel sorry for John."_ she muttered. _"Kitt, should I warn him?"_

"No, Bonnie." Kitt said, a smile in his voice. "I would like to see what Michael has in mind."

"_Then he'll meet you at the semi."_

/---/

After Devon briefed them on their mission, with the customary 'be careful' thrown in with a warning to behave, John was shocked to find Michael standing not two feet from him and unarmed. "This is odd." he said, trying to cover his reaction. "I figured you'd be off with Kitt by now."

"Devon did say he wanted us to work together." Michael said, a slight smile on his face. John instinctively took a step backwards. Bonnie and Devon were in the cab of the semi talking to the driver, and as far as he could tell Kitt wasn't paying any attention to them. "Besides, I have a few questions for you."

"Oh really?" came the sarcastic reply. "Like what?"

"What did you do to Kitt?" All pretense of friendliness had faded. Michael's eyes were cold and hard, and for a moment John was afraid. But only for a moment. He had seen how weak the man was. He glared right back.

"What makes you think I did anything to the computer?" he spat. "That thing tried to kill me when you showed up. If anything, you should be asking it what it did to me!"

Michael's fists clenched. "You truly don't care, do you?" he murmured. His voice was dangerously low. "You truly think that's all he is, and you don't care to learn more. I repeat – what did you do to Kitt? When I say something nice to him and he holds onto it like it's a lifeline, I know there's something wrong."

John rolled his eyes. "Knight, it's a computer. Talking nice to your laptop doesn't make it work any better, so why should it work that way with Kitt? Granted, it's remarkable technology, but that's as far as it goes. Kitt – "

John never finished his sentence. Michael's fist cracked against the side of John's face, dropping the man and splitting the skin along his cheekbone. Michael was trembling in fury; John was shaking in fear, struggling to get back on his feet and in a defensive position. Michael kicked him in the ribs, just hard enough to keep him down.

"Now you listen to me." he hissed. "The only reason you're coming with us is because Devon wants you to, and I'd rather not make life difficult for him. I like Devon. But if you do _anything_ that might get Kitt hurt, there will be nothing stopping me from killing you. Am I clear?"

John took a shaky breath. "Crystal." he said faintly.

Michael grinned humorlessly. "Good. Get yourself cleaned up and get back here. We leave in ten minutes, with or without you." He turned around and stalked back to Kitt. Kitt immediately opened the driver's door for him. Michael closed his eyes as he sat down, trying hard to control his trembling. "Well, at least that's over with." he muttered.

"What was that about?" Kitt wondered. "I have never seen you this mad."

Michael shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Kitt. Some people just have a special knack for pissing me off."

"Ah." Kitt seemed to accept the answer, and Michael was thankful. He wasn't sure he could explain why it hurt so much, seeing Kitt treated like that. In anyone else, it would be considered abuse and John would be arrested.

Or maybe that was why. John had abused his partner. Michael's fists clenched again, and it took an effort to unclench them. Now wasn't the time to think about it. There would be plenty of time later to get rid of John and Coltrane. Plenty of time for life to go back to normal, when they didn't have to live with the constant fear that someone was going to take them from each other. Michael was looking forward to that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter eight**

Everything was coming together. The bait had been set, and the trap was ready. Zerek was pleased with the progress, and even more pleased that all his targets would be in the same place at the same time. He laid the blueprints for the bank on the steel table he had set up in his warehouse. Coltrane glared at the papers like they were poisonous. "What is this?" he snapped. "I didn't think you were the planning type."

"When it comes to enemies as dangerous as Michael Knight, I need all the planning in the world." Zerek said calmly. "Especially now, that foolish John has interfered with everything."

Coltrane gave him a hard look. "What do you mean?"

Zerek smiled. Coltrane hated that smile. "John Clay thinks that the most dangerous enemy is one with nothing to lose. Nothing could be further from the truth. When Michael Knight thought that the Knight 2000 had been destroyed, he was nothing more than an annoyance. He only became truly dangerous when he was reunited with his partner." Zerek turned his focus back to the blueprints. "Take out one, and you can destroy the other. The question is, who will be easier to kill? Knight or his toy?"

"I still don't understand why Knight is so attached to a machine." Coltrane muttered. "Then again, to each his own."

"Do not underestimate the lengths people will go to to make friends." Zerek advised. "I know a little of what the Knight Industries had in mind when they created the 2000. In a world where even your boss sends you out to die, you'll hold on to whatever affection you can get. The 2000 gave Knight exactly what he needed." Zerek made a few marks on the blueprint. "My snipers will be waiting here."

"It might be easier to take out the 2000." Coltrane said doubtfully. "It's just a car."

"Perhaps." Zerek said thoughtfully. "On the other hand, it wouldn't surprise me for KI to have made it indestructible somehow."

"How do you know so much about KI?" Coltrane demanded.

Zerek laughed. "My father tried to assassinate Wilton Knight." he said easily. "The only man who ever escaped a bounty my father set out to collect. Wilton Knight earned the respect of the Ur family." He tapped the blueprints again. "I look forward to killing the one who shares his name."

"Zerek, have I told you you're insane lately?" Coltrane asked mildly.

"No, but you may tell me now. I'm used to it."

"Good, because you are."

Zerek grinned. "Coltrane, my insanity is the only hope you have of winning this endeavor, against the Foundation and John Clay."

Coltrane laughed despite himself. "Yes, and that is the only reason I put up with you."

/---/

Michael stared at the comm. link for a moment before hooking it around his wrist. "Now, you're sure you've got it figured out?" he asked Bonnie. "The comm. link isn't going to break down on me?"

"This isn't the comm. link you've been wearing." Bonnie said with a grimace. "The other one had been gimmicked, and I couldn't get the programming out of it, so I made a new one." She glanced at Kitt, who was listening in on the conversation. "Michael, someone replaced the comm. link. It wasn't KI issued."

Michael hesitated. "So who replaced it?" he murmured. He fingered his comm. link for a moment, then shrugged. "Guess we'll find out later."

"It must have been a very close match." Kitt said thoughtfully. "I'd like to think I would know if there was something wrong with Michael's comm. link."

"Yeah, but how often do we scan the thing?" Michael pointed out reasonably. "How did you find out it wasn't one of ours?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I got lucky. All Knight Industries technology has the monogram KI etched into the metal. The comm. link didn't have that monogram." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Michael. I should have checked it."

"Don't worry." Michael assured her. "You couldn't have known." He slid into Kitt's driver's seat and glanced at John. "Well, are you ready to go protect a bank?"

"I'd rather not protect it with you." John snipped.

Bonnie tapped on Kitt's hood. "Keep those two in line, Kitt."

"I think I'll just eject John and make everyone's life easier." Kitt said sourly. "Here goes, as the saying goes."

Michael laughed.

Three hours passed uneventfully on the road, and Kitt didn't care for the silence. John was sulking in the passenger seat, glaring at Michael. Michael was ignoring him for the most part, but the tension was almost thick enough to cut. Michael accelerated the car towards 90 mph, gaining ground quickly on the poor, innocent Scion in front of him. John gripped the door handle, his eyes widening. Kitt wished he could grin. It was obvious what his driver was planning on doing. Mentally, he started counting.

"Holy crap, Knight, slow down!" John shouted.

Kitt laughed. "8, Michael. You lost."

Michael grinned. "How much do I owe you this time?"

"Oh, I think ten dollars will suffice."

"Wait a minute." John hissed. "Are you trying to scare me?" Michael flashed him a charming grin, and John practically seethed in fury. "I prefer to drive at the speed limit unless otherwise necessary. Now slow down before you run the poor Scion off the road!"

"I'm not going to run it off the road." Michael protested mildly. "I was planning on jumping it if I can't pass it. What do you think, Kitt?"

"There's a semi coming." Kitt said, thoroughly enjoying this. "You'd do better to jump."

"Stop it!" John shouted. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but stop it, Knight. Just slow down so we can talk and work out our differences. Make sure Mr. Miles doesn't get any more grey hair than he already has." John's voice had taken on a pleading note, and Michael sighed as he turned control over to Kitt.

"So what do you want to work out?" Michael asked quietly. "I thought I'd already made my opinion of you clear." He gestured at the dark bruise that had already formed on John's cheek. "What more is there to say?"

For a moment, John didn't say anything. When he did speak, though, his words sent chills down Michael's spine. "Do you know how much advanced technology is worth on the market? How much you could make selling things that no one else creates?"

Michael glanced at him. "No."

"You probably never thought about it, either."

"Can't say I have."

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"John, really!" Kitt snapped. "Where are you going with this?"

John reached over and shut off Kitt's voice modulator. Michael tensed. Not even he knew how to do that. "What are you doing?" he demanded, and it didn't surprise him to find his voice shaking. He could practically feel Kitt's anger and shame radiating from the dash.

"When we first started working together, Kitt wouldn't stop talking about you." John said quietly. "I had to learn how to shut him off."

Michael reached forward and pressed his hand against the dash, trying to reassure his friend. "Why would you do that? He was hurting!"

John shrugged. "He was annoying me." He gave Michael a hard look. "Do you want to hear my proposition?"

"No." Michael turned his focus away from John. "Kitt, auto override. Turn yourself back on." He knew it had been done, but Kitt wasn't talking. Michael didn't move his hand from the dash. "Come on, pal. It's going to be okay."

"No, Michael." Kitt whispered. "It will be a long time before things are okay again."

"I know, buddy." Michael agreed. "I know. But let's do what we can here and now." He turned the force of his glare on John. "Eject him."

"We're going too fast." Kitt said mildly.

"No we're not." Michael said with a vicious grin. Kitt seemed to agree with that. The auto roof opened and John went flying. "Where did he land?"

"I don' t want to know." Kitt muttered.

Michael smiled. "Everything's going to be okay, Kitt. I promise. Now, let's get to that bank."


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter nine**

Michael pulled into the parking lot of the bank that was requesting extra security for the next few days. His eyes scanned the building, dismayed to find lots of windows and very wide open spaces around the building. "Well, nothing is gonna sneak up on us." he said, more for something to say than to actually make a point. Kitt didn't respond. Michael hadn't expected him to. Kitt was still steaming. "What do you think, pal?"

"I think we should cut our losses and tell Devon it's a lost cause." Kitt said sourly. "Michael, really – it's too exposed. You're walking into a trap."

"Do a scan of the structure." Michael said. "If you don't find any immediate threats, that's exactly what we'll do."

Kitt hesitated. "Promise?"

"Scout's honor, Kitt. I promise." Michael looked at the building, trepidation on his face. Kitt quickly scanned the building, then mentally ran through a list of curses. It was a trap, Kitt knew it was a trap, and he was so tempted to just tell Michael there was nothing there and take the fall later. He could always claim there was lead in the area blocking his scanners.

But Michael would know the truth, and Kitt couldn't do that to him. "There's a bomb planted in the second floor." Kitt admitted, sounding defeated. "A scan of the interior structure revealed a rather shoddy construction job. Even a small explosion would bring the entire building crashing down." Kitt emitted an electronic sigh. "Michael, please. Don't go."

Kitt's voice broke, and Michael felt his gut clench. He reached out and placed his hand on the dash, struggling to keep his own voice level. "Kitt – I don't know if I can." he admitted. "I can't leave and not try to help them." Another thought occurred to him. "Is there anyone inside."

"Unfortunately." Kitt said sourly. "There's six people in the lobby on the ground floor, five people in separate offices, and six more on the second floor in separate offices. The only good thing is that the bomb is reasonably small and in an unoccupied office air duct." There was a pause. "There's no countdown timer. It's activated by remote signal."

Michael sighed. "Then I have to get that bomb out." he said tiredly. "You know that, Kitt."

"I know."

"Keep an eye on me." Michael got out of the car.

"Michael, I can't go in there." Kitt protested. "I would destroy the place as surely as that bomb will!"

Michael sighed. "Then cross your fingers." He headed into the building. His comm. link beeped at him just before he entered the door.

"_I have no fingers, but I'll cross my axles!"_

Michael laughed as he entered. A couple of people gave him an odd look, but he simply smiled and waved, and they turned their eyes away. Michael honed in on the stairs, not trusting the elevators to carry him that short distance. One person moved to stop him, and Michael simply sped up and walked past him. He ran up the stairs, knowing he was short on time. He came to a halt at the top, breathing heavily.

"_Michael! Zerek and Coltrane are out front – John's with them!"_

So that was their mole. Must have been the money he stood to make on the black market. "Get out of here, Kitt." he hissed. "I'll take care of the bomb and meet you elsewhere."

"_No! Michael, please. I can't – "_

"You can and you will." Michael cut him off. "Go!" He didn't wait to see if Kitt had listened to him. He headed into the nearest office, hoping it was empty.

He wound up scaring the poor lady who worked there.

"Who are you?!" she demanded. Michael sighed.

"I work with the police – we received word that an explosive device was planted in the building." he explained hastily. "Where's the nearest empty office?"

The lady hesitated. "Two doors down on your left." she said finally.

Michael thanked his luck that he got a lady who was very gullible. He called out a thank-you as he headed down the hallway. Two doors down and he was standing in an empty office. On the floor below he could hear people screaming as gunshots rang out.

"_Michael!"_

Michael almost jumped at the sudden sound. "I thought I told you to get!" he cursed. He heard Kitt chuckle quietly, almost in relief.

"_Well, I guess that means you weren't shot. And I did get – I'm far enough away that they can't see me. Michael, you're in the right office. Stand on the desk. The bomb is right above it."_

"Thank you." Michael couldn't hide his exasperation or his affection. At least Kitt was outside of the firing range. He climbed onto the desk and looked up. With a start, he realized there was only one screw holding the grate in place. This really wasn't good. He reached up, brushing his fingers against the metal.

He couldn't say exactly what made him do it. There was no chance for Kitt to get off a warning, no way he could have known what was about to happen. Something flipped in his mind, realization hit, and Michael jumped off of the desk and hid under it.

Just as the bomb detonated.

Kitt had been right on one account; it was a small explosive. Only about three-fourths of the roof came down, and despite shoddy construction, the floor didn't fall out and send Michael crashing down to the ground floor. Instead, the desk caved in on top of him.

"_Michael! Michael, hang on!"_

Michael couldn't breathe. The impact had knocked the wind out of him, and dust filled the air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't call out and reassure Kitt. He needed a decent breath of air, and he couldn't get it. He coughed as the dust settled, and finally he got enough air to talk with. "Kitt, I'm fine! Please, don't get hurt."

"_You can't keep me away."_

Michael laughed sourly. "Never thought I could, pal." He shifted around and groaned. "Holy crap, that hurts."

"_I detect you have fractured your left arm. If you move around too much, you'll break it."_

"If I move around enough I might just get out of here." Michael grunted. He bit his lip as he felt his arm throb. On the other hand, if he couldn't get past the pain, he wasn't going to get out. A brief thought flashed through his mind, and he gritted his teeth and tried again.

This time the desk moved. This time Michael felt his arm snap. He couldn't stop his scream of pain.

"_Michael, stop!"_

"Yes, Michael. Stop this insanity now." John stood at the doorway, watching as Michael struggled to free himself. "By the way, if you keep moving, you'll bring the floor down. There are innocent bystanders under you." John smiled as Michael glared daggers at him. "Zerek found me and picked me up. You were right – it wasn't fast enough to kill me. Oh, and by the way, I thought you should know that we're going to deactivate Kitt and turn him into scrap metal. Or at the very least sell the car. With you stuck up here, there's nothing you can do about it."

"No!"

"Yes." John's smile turned sadistic. "I get what I wanted to begin with. The Foundation that kept interfering with our missions is gone and I will be filthy rich. Enjoy your time up here."

Michael heard John's footsteps leave. "Kitt – was John right? I could bring the floor down if I move too much?"

"_Yes, Michael, but that would undoubtedly cause more harm to you!"_

"Worth a shot." Michael twisted his good arm so he found a crack in the floor. He made a fist and hit it as hard as his limited range would allow.

The floor gave, and Michael plummeted to the ground level, Kitt's voice screaming as he went. He had to get to Kitt.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter ten**

Michael hit the ground with a bone-rattling thud. He could still hear Kitt yelling at him, trying to get him to respond. To his relief, the desk shifted enough for him to squirm out from under it. He was fighting the pain in his arm and the dust in the air, not to mention the sick feeling he got if he bothered thinking about the people that might be under him. The thought only crossed his mind briefly, though. He was on the ground level, he had one good arm, and both legs were functional as far as he was aware. That had to be enough to get the job done.

He pulled himself from the wreckage just as one of Zerek's henchmen came at him. Michael didn't hesitate. He punched the man in the nose and dropped him. Michael knelt down and relieved the unconscious man of his gun. It hurt to breathe – the fall must've bruised his ribs. Gunfire caught his attention, and he spun towards the sound. Two shots, and the assassin was dead. Michael stalked towards the door.

There was no destruction around him in his eyes. On the few occasions where someone was stupid enough to try and take him out, he shot them. He was no longer a cop or even a FLAG operative. To do what had to be done, he had slipped back into the soldier he had once been long before being a cop had ever crossed his mind. He had learned long ago to shut out what would only distract him from his mission. It wasn't something he had ever intended to use again.

"_Michael, please, are you all right?"_

Michael stopped for a moment, breathing hard. "I'm fine, Kitt." he said, his voice harsh from pain. "What's going on out there?"

"_Zerek's assassins have surrounded the building. John is standing between me and the door."_

"Kitt." Michael was going to regret this, he knew it. "Do whatever you have to do to get out of here."

"_You want me to ignore my programming?"_

Michael grinned. "Something like it. Get back to FLAG, find Devon and Bonnie, and get back here with reinforcements. I need to get this battle away from the bank."

"_Don't worry about that, Michael. Most of the people were cleared out by Coltrane's men. There's only a small handful, and all of them are hiding in offices. The mob has officially taken over."_

There was a grim amount of satisfaction in that. It made his job so much easier. "Get reinforcements, Kitt. It's the only way I'm getting past Zerek's dogs."

"_You have reinforcements."_ Kitt shot back. _"Me."_

Michael sighed. So much for keeping Kitt out of the line of fire. "Then for the love of all things holy, don't get hurt." he pleaded. "See what you can do about distracting the assassins."

"_You got it, Michael. What about Coltrane?"_

"This ends now, Kitt." Michael hesitated at the outer wall. He checked the gun. Still had most of a clip left. It would have to be enough. "Let me know when you start."

"_You'll know as soon as the rest of the world does."_

Michael almost laughed at that, but the sound would have hurt too much. Instead he waited, watching outside. Kitt was right – the place was surrounded. All of the assassins had high-powered sniper rifles that still wouldn't do a thing to Kitt's MBS. Michael just hoped none of them found a way into Kitt's interior. He didn't want to think about what would happen then.

Suddenly, he heard Kitt's engine. The black Trans-Am accelerated towards the building, skid to a halt just short of John's kneecaps, and spun around, tearing off in the opposite direction, every sound he had in his anharmonic arsenal blaring. Half of the assassins went after Kitt. The other half circled around to the back, fully anticipating Michael coming out that way. Michael grinned. "Thanks, pal."

"_Just get out alive."_

"That is the plan." He took a deep breath and stepped out the door.

Coltrane and Zerek were waiting for him, standing side by side not fifty feet from the door. John was only a couple of feet behind them, a smug smirk on his face. Michael wanted nothing more than to shoot John right where he stood, but a longstanding habit of not killing people outside of the heat of battle stopped him. It wasn't like John was shooting at him. "Looks like we're all here." he said, his voice surprisingly steady despite the pain. "Now what?"

"Now you die." Coltrane said simply. "You are such a hard man to kill. I figured both myself and Zerek unloading our guns into you ought to do the trick."

Michael smiled darkly. "You think I'm going to let you?"

"If it makes you feel any better, we're going to kill John too." Zerek assured him. "The 2000 will be perfectly safe."

"Wait a second." John took a step back. "Since when did you turn on me?"

"They're bad guys, John." Michael said with a sigh. "They turn on everybody. And I don't care what you say. Kitt's only safe with me."

Coltrane shrugged. "Then we'll bury you with it." he said. "Good-bye, Michael Knight."

Four gunshots rang out. Three bodies hit the ground.

/----/

Kitt knew something was wrong. He had left the assassins in the dust a long time ago (what did they expect, chasing a car on foot, much less one like him?) and now he was getting that feeling that usually told him Michael was in danger. He spun back towards the bank, wheels spinning as he struggled for traction and finally got it. The speedometer reached 250 mph a few seconds before he got the bank back in his scanners. He quickly listened in through Michael's comm. link.

"_Kitt's only safe with me."_

"_Then we'll bury you with it. Good-bye, Michael Knight."_

Kitt wanted to scream. He heard the gunshots ring out, and if he had a heart, it would have stopped in fear.

He skid to a halt just in time to see Michael fall to the ground, shot in the leg by John. Coltrane and Zerek were dead – from the looks of things, Zerek was cleaning house. Michael had taken out Zerek while the assassin had taken out Coltrane. John had shot Michael.

John adjusted his aim. "Too late now, Knight." he said blandly. "Everything for nothing." His finger tightened on the trigger.

Kitt was too far away to get in between Michael and John. He wasn't too far away from John. He just needed a distraction –

"JOHN!"

The AI's scream made John swivel the gun from Michael to Kitt. He got off three shots before Kitt's front fender slammed into him. John didn't go flying over the hood like Michael thought he would. He watched as the FBI agent disappeared underneath the car, his blood smearing across Kitt's fender. The car stuttered to a halt, Kitt's equivalent of heavy breathing.

"Are you all right, Michael?" he asked quietly.

"I'm still here." Michael grunted. "That counts for something. Kitt – are _you_ all right?" Kitt watched as his driver's gaze flickered from the Trans-Am to the dead man on the ground. Kitt hesitated.

"You're life comes first, Michael. It always has."

Michael pulled himself to his feet and staggered over. Kitt fired up his engine and met him half-way. The sirens of the inevitable ambulance could already be heard in the suddenly silent air. Michael guessed the assassins had cleared out when Zerek got taken out. He leaned heavily on Kitt's hood, trying to take the pressure off of his injured leg and arm. "Well, I gotta tell you buddy, I think this is the best we've ever come out in a case."

"We killed." Kitt sounded confused.

Michael smiled. "Yeah, but it was the lesser of two evils. No one is going to separate us, Kitt. Not now, not ever."

Kitt seemed to smile. Michael closed his eyes and allowed the doctors to take him away, knowing his partner would be following him the entire time.

/---/

AN: Wow. This is coming to an end. One, maybe two more chapters left. Oh, and I suck at battle scenes, so please go easy on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter eleven**

Bonnie straightened up with a grin. "Well, I think that just about does it. For once, Michael came off the worse from a battle." It was an attempt to cheer Kitt up, but the AI didn't respond. Bonnie sighed. "Kitt, everything is going to be all right now. Michael's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Things are finally back to normal."

Kitt finally spoke. "Bonnie . . . what do you call a strong emotional attachment to another?"

It took Bonnie a moment to realize what he meant. Kitt knew the answer, but he was trying to get at something and doing it the same way Michael would approach a sensitive topic – from the backdoor, so to speak. "It's called love, Kitt. You know that." she said quietly.

"I know. But love is between a man and a woman, is it not?" he responded in that reasonable tone of his. He suspected, but he wasn't sure, and right now Bonnie was the only one who could confirm it.

Bonnie shrugged. "Not always. There's parental love, love between siblings, friendship could be considered a mild form of love." She gave him an odd look. "Why are you asking?"

Now she had reached the true question Kitt wanted to ask. He hesitated. She watched as his scanner flickered a few times before finally tracking steadily. "What would you call it when friendship doesn't seem to suffice?" His voice, if possible, was even quieter.

Bonnie smiled. So that's what he was getting at. It wasn't surprising, really. After all the hell Kitt and Michael had been through, things were bound to come up, things they hadn't considered before. "Kitt, are you familiar with the term _anam cara_?"

Kitt hesitated. "Not offhand. I don't believe that language is in my databanks."

"It's not. But ask Michael what it means. You'll understand then." She patted the hood fondly. "What you and Michael have is special. Whatever you do, don't let that slip away."

"Why would I?" Kitt demanded, sounding surprised.

"Because people don't like what's different." Bonnie said. "It's one of our many faults. Sometimes it becomes easier just to be normal and give up everything that makes you different." With that she turned and walked away, leaving Kitt to ponder her words. He thought he understood. How many times had people at Devon's charity parties either stayed far away from him or fawned over him like he was a toy? And how many times had Michael been ostracized by his ladies for simply refusing to leave Kitt behind?

What more would they suffer for the sake of each other?

/---/

Michael was glad to be out of the hospital. The nurses were glad to have him out of the hospital. He had only been kept a week until his ribs had healed well enough for him to move without wanting to scream. Now he could get around without too much difficulty, but it still hurt and he still needed to rest before long. Add that to a leg that just wouldn't stop throbbing unless he kept his weight off of it and a broken arm, and Kitt had been following him around ever since he got back.

He liked it. He had forgotten how much he had missed his partner's protectiveness. Like he had forgotten to take care of himself because he was so used to Kitt looking out for him.

Now he was sitting in Kitt's driver's seat, simply enjoying watching the sun set at the beach. Kitt had brought him out here, oddly enough. Michael had the distinct impression he wanted to talk, but so far he hadn't said anything yet. He decided to let Kitt bring it up as he saw fit. That didn't mean he was going to let the silence continue. "You know, I've been harping on Devon about a vacation, and now that I'm on an extended one, I can't do the one thing I was hoping to do." he mused.

That got Kitt's attention, if only partially. "And what was that? Spy on the women in bikinis?"

Michael laughed. "Well, that too, but I'm doing that from here. I wanted to go surfing."

Now he had Kitt's full attention. "Surfing. Michael, really. Of all the dangerous activities to pick, why the one where I can't reach you if something goes wrong?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on anything going wrong." Michael protested mildly. "Besides, I'm enjoying this." He really had missed this, just simply being here with his partner with no one hassling them about missions or charity parties or anything else of the like.

"Is your leg still hurting?"

"It's going to hurt for a while yet, Kitt." Michael admitted. "But not right now."

"Good. Once you take those pain pills, I can't get a coherent sentence out of you."

"Oh, I hear I'm not only coherent, but very stoned." Michael chuckled. "I saw the recording Bonnie had you make."

Kitt groaned. "Why did she show you that?"

"Blackmail material. I'm her slave from now on." He gave the dash a hard look. "What's wrong, Kitt? You've got something on your mind."

For once, Kitt didn't reply with his typical witty comment. Instead, the AI hesitated for a moment. "Michael – we've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

"Yeah, Kitt." Michael sounded confused. "We've been through hell and back a few times."

Once again, Kitt hesitated, but not nearly as long. It was as if now that the words were flowing out, they wouldn't stop. "I think you know this already, but I realized when you – left – that I never said it. I need to say it now." He waited a moment, but Michael didn't interrupt, so he plowed on. "I love you, Michael. I don't want anything to happen to you."

It seemed so inadequate compared to their relationship, but Kitt couldn't find the words to describe just what Michael meant to him. Michael seemed to know anyway. He smiled gently as he leaned forward and placed his hand on the dashboard.

"I know." he said quietly. "I love you, too. Don't ever forget that."

Kitt's engine thrummed in contentment, and for a while they sat there like that, in a silence that said so much more than words ever could. The sun had vanished below the horizon and the moon was just making its presence known when Kitt finally spoke again.

"What does _anam cara_ mean?"

Michael grinned. "It's Gaelic. It means 'soul friends'.

It means us."

**The End**

AN: Ah, I hope the ending isn't too sappy. Either way, there are plans for a sequel, named (ironically enough) Anam Cara. So keep an eye out for that, probably after I finish Sisters Knight, and drop me a line to tell me what you think of this one. Until then, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
